


Friend Chat

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen meet online</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Chat

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth fill for spn_masquerade Winter 2015. Prompt: They meet in a fandom and write pwps to each other

doglover81: Hi, saw you on slashlover's friending frenzy. We have a lot of friends in common - mind if I add you?

notjustpretty: sure. Um, do you know what your username is saying? because if that's the case, then maybe no.

doglover81: what? I love dogs, I have two dogs

doglover 81: ...oh.

cowboys4ever: Hi...it's me, new name.

notjustpretty: good move, dude ;-)

*******

notjustpretty: how could you like that story? the timeline was all fucked up, and the love interest was a total Mary Sue.

cowboys4ever: i liked the choppy timeline, it was like there were all these possible outcomes! And her name was not Mary!

notjustpretty: ...*facepalm*

*******

notjustpretty: it just seems i gotta read five stories to get one good hot one

cowboys4ever: bet i could write one you like

notjustpretty: you can't put 5 hot words together ;-)

cowboys4ever: cock dick asshole fuck come

notjustpretty:....I stand corrected

*****

cowboys4ever: i posted! go check it out :-D

notjustpretty: wow! um, that was pretty good...for your first. I liked the whole football player scenario. would they go at it in the empty locker room like that?

cowboys4ever: dude, its a PWP, don't overthink this

******  
notjustpretty: hey, gotta say, i really enjoyed the dude ranch story! making out under the stars, fucking in the barn, very hot!

cowboys4ever: aw, thanks! i got kinda hot writing it too ;-) know what i mean, nudge nudge

notjustpretty: *facepalm* tell me you didn't...

cowboys4ever: oh i did ;-D

notjustpretty: did you miss the keyboard at least?

cowboys4ever: ...

notjustpretty: *headdesk*

*****

cowboys4ever: hey, most kudos so far on a story! can't miss with a good sex pollen story, right?

notjustpretty: that was really hot, having them so desperate...yeah *ahem* enjoyed it

cowboys4ever: dude, don't lie, you jerked off after that

notjsutoretty: maybe i did and maybe i didn't

cowboys4ever: rotfl you horndog

notjustpretty: me? you wrote the fucking thing, you're the horndog!

cowboys4ever: when you going to give it a try, asshole

notjustpretty: i already tried assholes, i like them ;-)

cowboys4ever: *thud*

*****

notjustpretty: okay, i did it

cowboys4ever: did what? your hand? *hee*

notjustpretty: *gibbs-smack* no, i wrote something. here's the link

****

notjustpretty: ...so...didja like it

cowboys4ever: sure...i liked it a lot. i think you missed the point of a pwp though. It's Porn Without Plot. you put lots of plot in there. And lots of porn too, so that's good

notjustpretty: you didn't like it? :-(

cowboys4ever: I loved it. and hey, notjustpretty?

notjustpretty:...yeah?

cowboys4ever: i love you too :-D


End file.
